Yet My Secrets Grow
by grimmlvr99
Summary: Part 2 Secrets Come Haunting-Ben in released from jail 6 months later, just as Erin is finally getting used to the Grimm thing, but Ben is out for revenge; and blood. The truth about Ben and his motives are revealed, and who is more shocked than Erin is Captain Renard. Because he has never trusted his family, especially his brother. Erin gets paid a very unexpected visit, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm finally back! Glad you found me and my sequel (sequel to Secrets Come Haunting by the way)! Sorry for the long wait, but writers block is a killer! It definitely blows and it's ****_VERY_**** frustrating! Anyways, enjoy, and ****_please_**** review! :D**

"Please Nick! I just want to try!" Erin Kessler-Parker asked her older cousin, Nick Burkhardt, as he loaded his crossbow. Nick glanced up at her and smiled a little and said,

"Uh-uh. I don't think so. It's too dangerous , especially for an eleven year old."

"Hey, I'll be twelve in a couple of months." Erin pointed out.

"Yeah, in like, five." Nick said.

"It's April, so three months." Erin corrected. Monroe, who was fastening melons to strings as targets, stopped and turned to Nick and said,

"C'mon, she _is_ a Grimm, what could _possibly_ go wrong? Wait, is it even legal to let an eleven-year-old handle a crossbow?" Monroe thought for a moment, but before he could come up with an answer, Nick held up a hand and said,

"Monroe-let _me_ handle this." Monroe shrugged and went back to fastening the melons.

"Just saying. She's related to you, so of course she wants to do something dangerously stupid." He muttered. Nick rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little, and he turned back to Erin, who had her arms folded across her chest, waiting for an answer. She had a very expectant and eager look on her face, and her head was cocked to one side innocently. Nick sighed and gave in,

"Fine. But _be careful_." He said warningly as he handed her the crossbow. Monroe snorted,

"Give me a break; like I said, she's related to you, so warnings won't change her mind." Erin smiled at Monroe and said,

"You're right, I don't intend to change it." Monroe shot Nick a _"told you so"_ look, and they both got out of the way of Erin. Erin raised the crossbow, single-handedly, and aimed very steadily at one of the melons. Both Nick and Monroe stood there, mouths hanging open, as the melon which she'd aimed at exploded, as she had hit it dead center.

"Well, she's got your aim." Monroe said to Nick. Nick nodded slowly and Erin turned to him and she had the biggest smile on her face he'd ever seen her have.

"So? Can I practice shooting more often?" Erin asked him eagerly.

"Practice? I don't think she needs any practice with aim like _that_." Monroe said impressed by Erin's accuracy. Nick ignored him, and thought for a moment, then held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok, fine. You can practice shooting with Monroe and I more often." He said. He smiled a little at her, and she looked very pleased.

"Hold on, Nick. I want to try something." Monroe said, and he went over to his backpack and pulled out a blindfold, then he went to Erin and said,

"Let's see how well you do for _this_." Erin nodded, though she didn't know what she was going to have to do. Monroe jerked his head towards Erin at Nick, and Nick knew what he had to do. He let out a long breath and grabbed his Kanabo, which was the spiked club he'd used to kill four Hundjagers who had been working for the Verrat, and handed it to Erin, who held out her hand and immediately jerked it back when she felt the spikes.

"What the hell?!" She cried, and she lifted the blindfold and looked up at Nick as if he was crazy.

"What am I supposed to do with _this_?" She asked him, as she held it in her hands, examining it carefully.

"Use your reflexes." Nick said simply, smirking a little. Erin frowned at him suspiciously before he pulled the blindfold back over her eyes.

"Ok, just try and hit whatever you can, if anything. Use your reflexes. Grip it like a baseball bat. Ok, good-Monroe?" Nick said. Monroe picked up a cantaloupe melon and tossed it gently in the air to Erin's left. Without hesitation, she swung the Kanabo to her left, smacking the cantaloupe into pieces. Monroe and Nick exchanged glances, both equally as surprised.

"Am I doing it right?" Erin asked, gripping the Kanabo tighter, ready for another melon. Monroe picked one up and Nick crouched down beside him and watched as Monroe tossed the melon high in the air and Erin instantly swung the Kanabo directly at the melon, and it, too, burst into pieces.

It was ten minutes later that it came down to the two final melons, and Nick and Monroe each grabbed one and tossed it at the same time, but in opposite directions; Nick to the left, and Monroe to the upper right. Erin swung at Monroe's with lightning speed, and then swooped the Kanabo lower and smacked Nick's so hard, the remains flew over Nick and Monroe's heads.

"Ok, that's it-we're completely out." Monroe said, still in shock. Erin removed the blindfold and glanced around at all the remains of the melons.

"Not a single miss." Nick murmured glancing around. He glanced up and the corner of his mouth turned upwards into a small smile, and he and Monroe stood up.

"I just don't get it; Nick was blinded by parasitic _worms_ that like, hooked into his eyes and _then_ he managed to have reflexes like this, but you-you are just-I can't even explain this." Monroe said. Erin smiled, pleased with herself, and said,

"So, I didn't do too bad for my first try, I guess." Monroe snorted and murmured,

"I'll say." Nick smiled and took the Kanabo from Erin and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Not too bad at all." He admitted.

"I'll meet you back up at the Diner, ok? You head on down there, and Monroe and I will clean up this mess. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes!" Nick yelled after Erin, as she had already taken off.

"Go straight there and _don't_ wonder off!" He added.

"Ok!" She shouted back as she sprinted out of the forest. Nick smiled as he watched her skinny legs carry her so quickly out of his sight. He turned and began helping Monroe pick up the bits of melon scattered everywhere, and Monroe said,

"You know, Nick, I _never_ thought I'd say this, but-you're actually doing _really _good with Erin. I mean-I can-I can just _see_ it in her face when you're around her, she just-lights up. Anyways, all I'm saying is, you're not too bad of a Grimm, or a cop, but you're really good at being a-I don't know, a guardian, I'd call it." Nick smiled. It meant a lot to him for Monroe to be saying this to him, so he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Monroe. And you know, I'm _really_ sorry about dragging you into all my problems, but I really do appreciate all of your help." Nick replied. Monroe snorted and smiled modestly,

"Damn right you do." He muttered. Nick smiled and huffed a little and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Erin entered the Diner and received a welcoming smile from Ron, the nice old guy who ran the place, and took a seat in her and Nick's usual booth. Before five minutes had even passed, two kids walked into the Diner, laughing and pushing each other around. Erin glanced over the other booths and felt the color drain from her face as she recognized the two kids; Kyle Martin and Reece Callard.

"Please, no." She whispered to herself as she tried to sink as low as she could in the booth. Kyle noticed her almost immediately, and once her realized that Scott wasn't with her, he quickly walked over to her, and Reece immediately followed.

"Well if it isn't the Grimm girl." Kyle sneered. Erin's jaw tightened, and she faced the other direction, refusing to look at either of them.

"Go away Kyle." She said through gritted teeth.

"Or what, you're daddy is going to arrest me?" Kyle taunted, referring to Nick. Erin's head snapped in his direction and she shot out of the booth like a rocket. She stepped right into his face, so that their noses were mere inches away.

"Listen. To me. She said slowly and clearly.

"I don't _ever_ want you to say anything about my family, _ever_ again. You don't know _anything _about me." She hissed.

"I know more than you think." Kyle hissed, pressing his face even closer to hers. Neither of them backed down from each other, and they stood there scowling at each other for a minute, then Kyle said,

"Grimms' killed my grandparents, and I promised that if I ever met one, I would tear their throat out. I'm here to follow through on that promise." He Woged and growled at Erin viciously, but she pointed her finger at him and said,

"_I_ am _not_ like my ancestors, ok? And you won't be tearing any throats anytime soon. Like I said before, Kyle, you don't know me. I've got a family who I _know_ will always have my back." Kyle snorted and shifted back into a human, then laughed coldly.

"Grimms don't have families. They kill each other, everyone knows that. You're daddy probably beats you every chance he gets, just hoping that at one point you'll _die_." He sneered evilly. A wave of memories of Ben hitting Erin rushed back to her mind, making her relive the feeling of pain and hate, and she knew that Nick would never hurt her like Ben did, and for Kyle to say something like that was enough for her.

"You sick bastard! Nick would never hurt me like Ben did!" She yelled angrily, fully aware that neither Kyle nor Reece knew who either Nick or Ben was, but she didn't care. She tackled him to the ground, and socked him in the nose, and at that moment, both Nick and Monroe walked into the Diner, and as soon as they saw Erin on top of Kyle, and Reece trying to pry Erin off of Kyle, they both rushed over and each grabbed one of her flailing arms and yanked her off of Kyle.

"Erin, what is going on here?!" Nick yelled over Erin, who was still yelling at Kyle. Monroe and Nick stood her upright and managed to control her, and Monroe began to help Kyle up, but Erin broke away from Nick and shoved him back down again.

"Nick, hold her back." Monroe directed Nick. Erin began yelling objections, but Nick and Monroe ignored her and Nick picked her up by her waist and carried her outside.

"What happened in there?" He demanded, looking at Erin's bloody knuckles and busted lip; Kyle had managed to slip one good punch in that fight, it seemed. At least, for now.

"Nick, am I-I mean, are _we_ really like Kyle says we are?" Erin asked him with a sad look in her eyes. Her hands were still shaking with anger and rage, but she ignored them and waited patiently for an answer. Nick sighed and crouched down to face her.

"Erin, we need to talk about this _fighting_, and about the Grimm world, but not here, ok? C'mon, let's go get Monroe and we'll go home." He said with a tired tone, and they went back into the Diner and Nick motioned for Monroe to come with them, and Monroe turned to Kyle and said,

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Puny Grimms don't hurt me." Kyle snapped rudely and Reece joined him at his side and the two of them left the Diner, and Nick couldn't help but notice that they seemed to walk quicker than one normally would. Erin made a face at Kyle's back, and Nick put a hand on her back and quickly steered her out of the Diner and they went home. On the way home, Erin peered at Nick and said in a matter-o-fact tone,

"I'm glad you showed up Nick. Or I would be dead." Nick swallowed hard, knowing that she wasn't talking about him showing up at the Diner.

"Well you're living at _my_ house, don't I get any credit?" Monroe asked, and Nick and Erin both smiled at him and laughed a little.

**Well, that's my first chapter for my sequel! There's more on the way! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nuckelavee

Erin shoved all of her drawings of Wesen into her shoulder bag, including her newest one, and slung it over her shoulder. She glanced at her digital watch-it was already 8:42AM; an early time to be up on a Saturday morning. She had to tell Nick what she saw yesterday. He'd know what _it_ was. If he didn't, there was a good chance that either his books or Monroe knew.

She crept downstairs and made sure Monroe wasn't around (Nick had left two hours ago) and remembered that he'd said he was going jogging today. That meant Erin could go to the Precinct alone without being told off. For now. She unlocked the door and walked outside, then pulled out her key from her back pocket and locked it back up again. She glanced around, then tore off down the street towards the Precinct, trying to get there as fast as she could.

* * *

Erin reached the Precinct panting and out of breath. She walked inside, refreshed by the AC, despite the fact that it was freezing outside. She walked up the staircase, her sneakers making a soft _thud _each step she took. She reached the top and glanced around for Nick. Finally, she caught a glance of him through the blinds standing-inside the Captain's office. Just her luck. Next to him was Hank, and across from him was, of course, the Captain himself, Sean Renard. She took a deep breath and walked over towards his office, ignoring the questioning stares that she was receiving from-well, pretty much everyone.

She walked quicker and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Sean grunted. Erin entered hesitantly, and all three of them stood with surprised looks on their faces.

"Erin wh-? What are you doing here?" Nick asked, though he didn't necessarily seem angry.

"I had to talk to you." She said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Couldn't this wait until-"

"No." Erin said, cutting Nick off. Hank cleared his throat and headed towards the door.

"Guess I should leave then, leave you guys alone..." He muttered.

"No, you can stay. Actually, all three of you would probably be better." Erin told him. Nick, Sean, and Hank all exchanged glances.

"Sit down, Erin." Sean told her. Erin sat in a chair across from him, next to Nick, who sat down also. Hank leaned up against the wall next to the door, his attention focused on Erin, as were all three of theirs.

"What's this about? Is everything okay?" Sean asked lightly. Erin thought for a moment.

"I think so. Why don't you guys tell me?" She said casually, and she dug in her shoulder bag until she found what she wanted. She placed her newest drawing on Sean's desk, who turned it around so he could look at it properly. He looked at the drawing and frowned, and looked back at Erin.

"What is this, Erin?" He asked seriously, even though he knew perfectly well _what_ it was. Nick grabbed the drawing from his desk and stared it.

"Something tells me it's not good." Erin muttered as she sank back in the chair. The drawing was incredibly detailed, as all Grimms' drawings were, and it perfectly resembled what it was; a Nuckelavee.

"Where did you see this?" Sean asked her, all too aware of the fact that he just might lose his cool pretty soon.

"I saw him at school. All of the kids, including me, were outside. I was-" She stopped shortly, not wanting to say what happened to her. What happened to her everyday at school-she got the shit beat out of her. Kyle and Reece had left her there on the blacktop when they'd finished with her, and when she looked up, she noticed that guy standing across the street, watching all of the kids playing. No-he had been watching her.

"You were what?" Nick asked suddenly, pulling her away from the memory.

"Sorry. I was just sitting by myself on the bench and I saw him standing on the other side of the street-" She explained.

"In full Woge?" Sean asked, obviously puzzled. _Not until I looked at him, he wasn't_, she remembered, but she didn't say it out loud. Instead, she nodded. She figured neither Nick nor Sean would take it too well if she told them that that man had been watching her and hadn't Woged until she looked up at him.

"This doesn't seem right. Something's wrong." Sean said thoughtfully. _Yeah, well, I don't see how seeing a man in full Woge watching me from across the street of my school seems right_, Erin thought. She had to fight to keep that thought in her head.

* * *

On the drive home, Nick glanced at Erin through the rearview mirror every once in a while, and asked,

"Did you walk home that day?" Erin looked at him and thought for a minute, then shook her head.

"No, you picked me up that day. You said you'd gotten a call earlier that day and you were just on your way home, so you stopped and picked me up." She said casually. Nick nodded, remembering; remembering that it was only yesterday.

"I think maybe I should pick you up everyday. It just doesn't feel safe anymore." Nick told her.

"It's fine, I can walk. Nick, I promise I'll be careful, and if I see that guy anywhere near the school again, I'll tell you and _then_ you can pick me up from school, okay?" Erin said, and Nick sighed.

"Fine, but if you see him _anywhere_ near the school, I'm no longer letting you walk by yourself. Deal?" He said. Erin smiled and nodded.

"Deal!" She said.

"Ok, now let's get some lunch, I'm starving." Nick said, and five minutes later he pulled into the Diner and he and Erin ate lunch together.

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait! I just got back from vacation a few days ago, and I've been busy unpacking and deciding what to write for this chapter! My apologies! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review too! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain in the

Nick finally arrived at the Precinct at 9:12 Monday morning, already worn out.

"Damn, what happened to you?" Hank asked him as Nick plopped down into his chair.

"Kids." Nick muttered. Hank smiled wryly at him and chuckled.

"Uh oh. Somebody needs help. What Erin do this time?" He asked lightly. Nick groaned and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Oh man, she is just like her mom; tough and stubborn." He muttered. He took his hand away from his face and continued,

"You know, now she's _reluctant _to believe that I'm related to her." Hank almost burst out laughing at Nick's excessive hand gestures.

"No, I didn't know that." Hank teased. Nick glared at him with a smile and Hank shrugged.

"Well, why don't you just get some blood tests done, just to prove to her that you _are_ related?" Nick thought this over for a minute then shrugged.

"Guess I will, then." He said. Hank grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nick." Nick turned his head to see his Captain, Sean Renard, standing a few feet away from him.

"Yeah?" Nick said, still grinning slightly.

"I need to see you in my office._ Now_." The sharpness of that one word, _"now_", wiped the smile off Nick's face. He glanced uneasily at Hank, but Hank just shrugged. Nick, reluctantly, stood up and followed Sean into his office.

"Sit down, Nick." Sean told him.

"I prefer to stand." Nick snapped coldly. His jaw tightened angrily, causing Sean to sigh due to frustration.

"Whatever you prefer, just don't start this now. This is important." Sean assured him seriously.

"Oh, I'm sure it is, Your Highness." Nick retorted.

"Nick, cut it out. This is important. Either we get over our differences, or _someone_ will get hurt. Now stop acting like a damn child and listen to me." Sean barked sternly. Nick's jaw tightened once again and he clenched his fists, but he didn't say anything, giving Sean the OK to continue.

"Ben Parker is being released in two days." Sean said. Nick suddenly became alert and concerned, and super pissed.

"What?!" He cried.

"There's nothing we can do, he's done his time." Sean said helplessly.

"Nothing we can-nothing!?-listen to me; that guy deserves to _rot_ in jail. If it was up to me, he'd already be dead by now." Nick hissed as he folded his arms over his chest. Sean raised his eyebrows, seemingly amused by Nick's statement.

"Harsh. 'Bet he's glad it's_ not_ up to you." He told Nick. Nick rolled his eyes angrily and huffed.

"What about Erin? What do we tell her? He'll kill her, you know he will. You and I _both_ know perfectly well that as soon as Ben gets out, he'll rip Erin apart." He said seriously. Sean glanced at him,

"Well, we just can't let that happen, can we?" He said in a seriously low tone.

* * *

**Wednesday afternoon...**

"Uh, Erin? Who is _that_?" Erin glanced over to where her one and only friend, Scott Carter, was looking and groaned.

"Not _today_ Nick." Erin whispered under her breath so that Scott couldn't hear her. Nick pulled up to the school in his car and signaled for Erin to get in.

"So, who is that guy?" Scott asked again.

"He's my dad's friend. Just wait here a second, ok?" She lied. Scott shrugged and tucked his hands into his pockets. Erin jogged over to Nick's car, fastening her backpack as she did so.

"Nick, we had a deal! I haven't seen any sign of that stupid guy! I'm walking home with Scott, I'll be-" Erin explained as she stood just outside Nick's passenger-side window.

"Who's Scott?" Nick asked abruptly. Erin stopped short. She closed her eyes and groaned. Oops. Nick glanced over her shoulder at Scott, who stood a few yards away, waiting patiently.

"Is that him?" He asked.

"Yes-no-just go away! Nick, we had a deal!" Erin cried through her gritted teeth. Nick realized he'd gotten distracted by the mysterious Scott, and remembered suddenly why he was actually picking Erin up from school. Today was the day Ben was being released from jail.

"Erin, that's not why I'm here." Nick said, lowering his voice.

"Then why _are_ you here?" Erin asked impatiently.

"We'll talk about it when we get home, ok?" Nick said uneasily.

"Tell me now, or I'm not getting in the car."

"Erin, get in the goddamn car-"

"I'm _not_ getting in the car until you tell me what's going on!" Erin hissed.

"If you don't get in the car right now, I'll come out there and put you in the car myself!" Nick snapped.

"Shut up, you can't tell me what to do, you're not my dad!" Erin stomped snapped angrily. Nick blinked, clearly taken aback.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" He asked lowly. Erin's jaw tightened and her eyes were locked with Nick's, which obviously meant _yes_.

"I know I'm not you're dad, but just because I'm your dad doesn't give you the right to be rude and tell me to shut up. Get in the car." Nick ordered.

"You don't own me, you can't tell me what to do!" Erin shouted, ignoring the fact that people were starting to stare.

"I don't have to "own you" or even be your dad for you to have to listen to me! I'm the adult here, I'm taking care of you! I fucking saved your ass! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive right now!" Nick yelled.

"I can take care of myself!" Erin shouted. She kicked his car before turning and running to God-knows where, and Scott, who'd been listening the whole time, Woged before following Erin.

"Dammit!" Nick muttered as he smacked his steering wheel.

"Yeah, you're the damn adult, well that was_ real_ mature, wasn't it?!" Nick muttered to himself. He pulled away from the school and decided to drive around to try and find Erin. _Why the hell should I even bother finding her? She obviously doesn't want to be found, so why not leave her? She's a pain in the ass anyway. _Nick thought angrily. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't abandon family, no matter how much of a pain in the ass they were. Erin had been through a lot, but that wasn't really the only reason he couldn't give up on her. His parents had died when he was twelve-about Erin's age-so he_ knew _what it's like to be alone.

Besides, if Nick did give up, he would have her death on his hands. He didn't want that. If anything, he would try his best to prevent that. He couldn't abandon the little pain in the ass. Suddenly, Nick wondered if that was how Monroe felt about him.

**If anybody is curious about the chapter name, pain in the..., it's simple. I think you get the point by reading this chapter. R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tree Don't Talk

Nick drove around the block slowly with his window down, looking around for Erin. He scanned the perimeter of the park and saw no sign of her anywhere. His phone rang, making him jump a little, and he answer it,

"Burkhardt." he muttered.

"Nick, we need to talk." It was Captain Renard. Nick sighed and continued to look around for Erin.

"I'm kind of busy right now." he said.

"Nick, this is important." Renard hissed.

"Well, that's specific. Now I'm definitely all ears." Nick said sarcastically.

"Just _listen_. My brother, Eric, is in town." Renard said in a low voice. Nick was glad he was driving slowly because he hit the brakes pretty hard when he heard Renard say that.

"Here?! In _Portland_?! What's he doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know, but that's what I intend to find out. Just make sure you keep Erin safe. He could be up to something." Renard told him.

"Yeah, about that, when I said I was busy, I meant I was busy looking for Erin around the neighborhood." Nick said.

"You mean you don't know where she is while my brother is out there somewhere along with that asshole Parker?!" Renard cried.

"Look, she got a little upset when I arrived to pick her up from school and she got away from me and now I don't know where she went. She pulled the damn "you're not my dad" card and threw a tantrum, and she was also in denial about the fact that I'm her cousin." Nick grumbled. Renard rubbed his face in frustration.

"I can't believe this." he muttered. Panic and frustration had already began creeping into his mind, making his head spin.

"Well believe it, because you and I need to find her fast." Nick said. "She's somewhere near the school, possibly in the woods. Wherever she is, she's not safe." he told Renard. Renard nodded and hung up without saying goodbye and immediately went to go find Sergeant Wu. He found him and said,

"I've got to run a certain errand, so I need you to just cover for me." Wu shrugged and nodded,

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." he muttered. Renard nodded in a thank-you way and left the Precinct.

"Goddamn, Eric, why the hell are you here?" he muttered under his breath. Once he found his brother, he just might kill him.

* * *

"Erin wait, where are you going?" Scott called after Erin, who was sprinting into the woods now. Erin slowed down and turned around, her face was streaked with tears. Angrily she wiped her eyes on her sleeves and said,

"The only place I can go." she said through gritted teeth. She turned and ran into the thick trees, and Scott couldn't keep sight of her; but he could sniff her out. He followed his nose for about fifteen minutes, going deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, he found Erin in a little ball underneath a tree. She was crying softly and Scott sat quietly next to her.

"Why did you go _here_?" he asked softly.

"Because," her voice was croaky and she had to speak through the thick lump in her throat, "I have nowhere else to go. This is the only place where I feel safe." she mumbled sadly, resting her head on her knees, which she held hugged to her chest.

"In the woods? You feel _safe_ in the woods?" Scott asked confused. Erin sighed and began to play with a leaf.

"It's complicated." she muttered.

"But _why_ the woods? Why not go home?" he asked.

"This is the only place where I can stay out of trouble and away from everyone else." Erin said.

"Why would you want to be here instead of with everyone else?"

"Trees don't talk." Erin said simply. Scott sighed, defeated.

"There's something about you, Erin. Something you keep from everyone, something secretive. I just can't figure out what it is." Scott murmured.

"Good." Erin snapped.

"Why? What is it? What is it about you that makes you different?"

"If you knew, you wouldn't understand." Erin looked away from Scott, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"If it's that complicated that you don't trust me to know, then I'll leave you alone with your _trees_." Scott shot, standing up. He started to walk away, but stopped and said, without turning around,

"I should've never trusted a _Grimm_." and then he broke into a run before Erin could say anything else. She buried her face in her knees and grabbed her hair with her hands angrily.

"You screw _everything_ up!" she said to herself angrily.

* * *

"Is that ze girl?" Alexander Bellamy whispered to Ben Parker as they stood hidden behind thick trees and bushes watching Erin. Ben nodded and scowled.

"That's her. That's the little _brat_." Ben spat quietly. They were far enough to where Erin couldn't hear them, but they were close enough to be able to see her.

"So, we follow ze plan, correct? I vill go around behind her and make a slight distraction and zen you come vis ze ropes, yes?" Alexander said. Ben rolled his eyes and nodded and Alexander crept around a couple of trees so that he came up behind the tree that Erin was sitting under. He walked to another tree and purposely made a loud crunching sound. Erin jumped up and braced herself.

"Who's there?" she called out. She wiped her eyes furiously and then she was tackled to the ground and her arms were pinned behind her back and bound together. She strained herself to see who tied her hands together, but she couldn't see them.

"Miss me?" Erin recognized Ben's voice as soon as he said that.

"What do _you_ want?" she spat.

"_Revenge_." Ben hissed in her ear. Alexander came up behind him and handed him a cloth and nodded at him. Ben smirked and snatched the cloth and held it up against Erin's nose in mouth. She squirmed for a minute and then she passed out.

"I'm sure the boss'll be happy. This went better than I thought." Ben sneered. Alexander bent over to help Ben carry Erin.

"I got her." Ben said. He picked up Erin and slung her over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't vant me to help you?" Alexander asked him.

"Please, she's as light as a feather, thanks to _me_." Ben said smugly.

"Ah, I see. She vas light because she lived vis you, yes? So you had to live vis her because the boss said so, yes?" Alexander said.

"Yeah." Ben grumbled. "Look, let's just drop the subject. We've got her now, now we just need to take her to the boss. No more talk about when I adopted the little brat." Ben said sharply.

"I see. You must've had a hard time vis her." Alexander said quietly.

"Listen _horse-boy_, I said drop it, ok?" Ben snapped. Alexander shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Let's just hurry up. Ze van is near ze school, vhere ve left it." he said. Ben grunted and nodded.

"By ze way, don't call me "_horse-boy_" again, or I vill have to kill you." Alexander said. Ben snorted.

"Yeah right. I won't go down easy. I'm a Lowen, I won't hesitate to rip you apart." he said.

"Yes, but you hesisate to kill zis little girl when you hate her so deeply." Alexander pointed out.

"That's only because the boss wants her alive. Otherwise, she would've been dead a _long_ time ago." Ben said in a dangerous low voice.

**Sorry about the long wait guys, I do apologize! But, here's the chapter, so I hope you like it! :)**


End file.
